Lucky
by L0vel3ss
Summary: Keiko's mother dies and tells her of her mysterious origins just before she dies, hurt and alone, she sets forth on a journey to find out just who she is. Sesshomaru/OC Romance/Action
1. Tenseiga

It was a dark and dismal day, as it should have been. The rain pelted the ground, washing away any of the blood that had not yet been cleared, and hiding the bodies that had not yet been found, and probably never would be. No one wore a smile that day, not a single soul. People hung their heads low, mourning silently as they crowded around a single house. A single house, that hadn't been destroyed for some reason, in the middle of the village. The rest of the village, or rather what had been a village, was completely annihilated. Today was supposed to have been a happy day, though now not even the joyous of persons could muster a smile. Today was the day that I was born.

The day of my birth was not a celebrated time period. It was the day a nasty demon had wiped clean the village, eating its inhabitants. The demon was the feared and respect Demon Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands. A ruthless and unmerciful demon, who was the one that had caused the small village so much grief. The townsfolk had not been expecting me to come on this day, and in such an astonishing manor. I had been the one living thing in the whole village spared. A new born baby, in the only house in the town unscathed, could you imagine what the village inhabitants must have thought of me? At first, they had decided to kill me. I must be a demon child, right? Then, the village leader had decided to take me in. She was a priestess of the village, her name was Michiko. She took care of me all my life, shielding me from the terrible omen that was my birth. That is, until today.

"Keiko…, Keiko!"

The voice echoed throughout the village, and my head turned in the direction of which I had heard my name. A small village boy had come running in my direction, a look of distraught on his face. As he reached me, I could feel the contents of my stomach swirling around. He panted for several moments, he had run a long distance.

"It's Priestess Michiko…"

My heart plummeted into my stomach.

Michiko had been sick for quite sometime, she was a frail woman, though strong of heart. She had gotten old as well, it was her bodied that ailed her now. I jumped up from my meditation, and sprang towards the village. When I reached our home, I walked into a grave sight. All around me were the villages finest physicians, but now they were quiet and solemn. Not one of their eyes could meet mine, and I felt sick.

"Where is she?"

I heard my voice quiver as I made the demand. A single man pointed to the bedroom, my steps felt very heavy as I approached it. As I went to pull the fusuma, the same man spoke to me.

He was the only one who could meet my eyes.

"There is nothing more we can do Keiko, I am truly sorry."

With that, the men filed out of the home, leaving me with my sorrow. I walked into the room, spotting Michiko immediately. Age had never been kind to her, but today, it was especially evident just how old she was.

"Is that you Keiko?"

I knelt beside her, taking her hand in my own. She needed no response.

"Do not despair, ye has grown into a beautiful woman. And I, I have become an old one. It is the course we take, and there is nothing sad about it."  
She paused, a faint sound coming from her, as if she was choking on air. Then, she continued.

"Though, I do have one more thing I wish to tell ye, before I cannot."  
I again paused, it seemed trying for her to breathe.

"The day was a bad one. The town had become infested with demons, though none of us knew the reason to it. We fought hard, as hard as a mere human can against such creatures. Though, we did not win. The whole entire village was burned to the ground and massacred, except for ye. I found ye in a house, this house. The only house that had been saved. I know that this complicates things quite a bit, but I thought ye should know of ye heritage…I'm so glad I found ye, it was the greatest gift I could have ever hoped for…"  
With her last breathe, her story was over. And I, I plummeted into a deep state of anger and sorrow.

Months passed since the passing of Michiko, and with each month a hardness set itself in me that I knew not how to break from. One day, as I made my rounds between the ill and wounded of the village, a man I'd never seen before walked into the humble hut. He looked other worldly, his eyes looked like they hid the meaning of life underneath them, and I was at once transfixed. He was a wondering monk, who had heard of my tale. I discussed everything with him, leaving not one detail out. The monk looked at me fondly, his old eyes squinting a bit as he began to talk.

"I will let ye onto a little secret, if ye are inclined to hear me out."  
Mystified by him, I nodded, eyes again transfixed.

"There is a tale of a sword, a mighty and powerful sword. It belonged to the world's most feared demon. He however, eventually met his fate. This demon had two children, one born from another she-demon, and another from a mortal woman."  
I watched as his eyes glazed over, as if he had forgotten I even existed.

"The demon was buried in a secret tomb, of which not even I know the location. Inside the tomb lay a sword, a sword called Tenseiga. It was made out of the bones of the Demon Lord. This sword held dark power, necromancy. It held the power to bring back the dead."  
It seemed the tale was over, his eyes returned to me, searching my face for a reaction.

"However, these are just fables I've heard from various villages. I thought ye might be interested in them."  
He winked, and then exited the hut after he had made his rounds. I never saw that man again.

After what that monk had told me, my brain couldn't stop thinking about it. A sword with the power to bring back the dead? It was certainly not true, or was it? The thought circled my mind, and finally, I went to the elders of the village for answers. I pulled back the curtain that lead into their main corridors, and kneeled before them, humbled by their presence.

"What has ye come to ask of thee?"

They spoke all together. I lifted my head up from its inclined position, and faced them fully for the first time. Their faces were covered in hoods, but judging by the wrinkles on their hands, they were exceedingly ancient. I suddenly felt quite small compared to them.

"I have come to learn the story of the Tenseiga, which I heard in conversation. A monk came to aid me in caring for the sick not but a fortnight ago, and he told me the strangest of tales of this weapon. If I may?"

I bowed my head a little, and they didn't budge. I retold the story to them, and they still sat unmoving, simply absorbing my tale. Then, there was a throaty sound coming from one of them, and he answered.

"Hmm, that story is most old. Ye have presented us with quite a conundrum. We do know of this story, and we know lots of it. What inquiry do ye have about this tale?"

I knew it was bold of me to ask such a question, but I did so anyway.

"If one wanted this sword, where would one find it?"

There was a piercing silence between the elders, before one of them answered, and most gravely.

"The sword is in the position of a most powerful demon lord, ye would be a fool to try and take it."

The words stung, but I did not waver from my intentions.

"Where does this demon live, and what is his name?"

The elders paused, exchanging looks between one another.

One of the elders stood finally, his back turned from me, towards a drawing on the wall. It was of a huge demon creature, towering over a small village. It was pure white, with huge teeth, and red eyes. The picture made me shiver.

"The demon ye seek is Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands."

I silently got up from my sitting position.

"Thank you for your time."

Then, I exited the room. I was not a fighter, I was nothing but a mere mortal woman, but something inside me told me to seek out this Sesshomaru character. The sword was tempting enough, but that name. It rang something deep inside of me. As if, it was familiar. That night, without saying a word to the rest of the village, I packed my things and left.

The Western Lands weren't that far from the village I had started at, at most it was a day's walk. I set out early in the morning hours and continued into the dark hours of the night. That's when I stopped, and made myself a camp. I rolled out a bed for myself, and started a fire with nearby wood. The cold night air brushed against my skin, and soon I began to shiver. I had finished my meal when I felt a presence, a strong presence not too far from where I had made camp. A strange sensation inside of me made me desire to seek out this presence, and I found my feet walking on their own accord.

I soon happened upon a waterfall, loudly spilling its water onto the stream below it, but the rest of the night seemed still. Perhaps my imagination had gone wild. However, I felt panic begin to rise inside me; the presence was getting much closer. Then, I saw it. It was a demon for sure, but it looked deceptively like a man. Why had I sought out a demon? For a moment, he looked bewildered, and then before I could scream, pounced on me. I was suddenly thrown into the air, landing in the stream of the waterfall. I choked on water; I hadn't been expecting it and breathed in a lung full.

"What the hell!"

I screamed, feeling anger rise inside of me. Why would he just throw me into the stream? I'd never heard of a demon doing that sort of thing. Then I understood why I had been thrown. There, in the clearing in front of my attacker, was another demon. I was absolutely sure of it. I felt the same presence from him that I had felt for my attacker, but it was even stronger. In fact, it was almost blindingly strong. My attacker turned to look at me, after I'd yelled ,a look of distaste on his face. He then faced the other demon, a snarl ripping into the air. I could feel his power growing, and I felt suddenly protective of my attacker.

"He's too strong! He'll kill you!"

I yelled to him, struggling to stay a float. He snarled, perhaps at me, or perhaps at the demon. It was all unclear. Then, I heard conversation.

"I've found you."

That voice was deep and ominous, it came from my attacker.

"So you have, and what do you plan to do now?"

This voice was much more cynical, and had a tint of hysteria lining it.

"I'm going to kill you!"

I felt my attackers power rising with his words, which had become snarls towards the end of the sentence. Then, he transformed, into a huge beast. I instantly recognized it.

"So be it, it will cost you your life, Sesshomaru."

The demon lunged at him, but by then I had gotten out of the water and had been inching my way forward. I suddenly felt myself running towards them.

"Stop!"

I raised my hand in either direction of the two demons hurtling towards me. A tremendous energy had worked its way through me, pumping the adrenaline in my veins. I expected to be crushed by both demon and beast alike, but instead I found myself unscathed. On further inspection, my attacker and the demon lay sprawled out on either side of me, on their backs.

"What the hell!"

I turned to face the demon behind me as he stood. He clutched his arm, which seemed to be badly injured. His face expressed utter hatred and confusion, the other demon behind me shuffled as well back onto his fours.

"I see, I guess this match will have to be post poned for now."

With that the demon exited into the cover of the night, and I knew not which way he had gone.

"_Stupid_ ningen, I had him before you're meddling."

The snarl from behind me was loud and I cowered back, staring up at the beast in front of me. Now that he was unoccupied, I was an easy target.

"I should kill you for your interference."

It snarled once more, barring its sharp teeth.

"You're Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you? You wield the Tenseiga."

At those words, the beast's ear's pricked. It seemed slightly defused.

"Indeed."

It simply answered, still barring its teeth however. I had nothing more to add to that, I didn't even know why I had came here let alone what I wanted from him.

The creature settled, lying down. Then suddenly, the creature was no more. Simply a demon stood before me, still looking cleverly like a man.

"What was the power you used against us?"

He asked his expression unreadable.

"I do not know."

He didn't say a word, but did not advance to strike me.

"Get up."

He commanded, I felt my feet getting up of their own accord, just like before. The demon advanced, and I shrank back. He grabbed a hold of my kimono, and yanked me off of my feet so I was dangling in the air in front of him.

"_Where _did you harness this power?"

This time his question was more potent, and it sounded angry. My voice quivered in my answer.

"I do not know."

He dropped me on the ground in front of his feet. He was a marvelous demon, much more marvelous than I had imagined. His hair was worn long and was as white as snow; he was nothing I'd ever seen before. After he had dropped me, he began to walk off. I watched him for a moment, feeling a wash of panic come over me. Surely he did not intend on leaving me here.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!."

I called after him, running towards him. In one swift moment he turned and unsheathed his sword. I stopped in my tracks, and the sword ended up inches away from my jugular.

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru, ningen."

**Author's Note:  
After what took me hour's I have the first chapter of this done. Phew. Well, hope you enjoy and please review!**


	2. Milord, Milord!

I'd been following Sesshomaru for days. It seemed like we weren't going in any particular direction, or that he had any particular destination. He hadn't spoken one word to me since he'd nearly killed me. When he finally rested, he still didn't make a move for conversation. I felt odd, I should be angry with him, for the pain he'd caused. However, I simply couldn't get mad at him. It was an odd sensation. I hadn't exactly felt like myself after I'd somehow managed to protect myself against him and that other demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru."  
My voice was a little hoarse from not using it for so long. My ears felt a little stopped up too. He didn't turn from his position. He was lying on his side, facing the opposite direction of me. His answer wasn't encouraging, but it wasn't a dismissal.

"Hmn."

The sound from him was an aggravated snort, but I continued with my intention anyway.  
I felt all of the questions I had bubbling to my tongue, but I fought hard against asking them. I finally decided on one question, one that had been biting my curiosity.

"Who was he?"

The question was vague, but I could tell he understood who I was meaning. Though, he didn't answer for a good long time, as if I wasn't the most important entity around. It slightly aggravated me, but I patiently waited for his response.

"Your voice irritates me. Why do you follow me, ningen?"  
I felt anger bubble to my face, and then it dispersed. I didn't really know why I was following him. In fact, it seemed logical that I shouldn't follow him. He was a powerful and fearsome demon lord, but somehow, I just didn't feel that way. I pondered his words, and then gave the only answer I could.

"I don't know."  
He let out that snort again.  
"Then perhaps, you should stop."

The answer I was expecting, but I wasn't going to stop. Another wave of silence crept over us, and I was surprised to hear his voice.

"How did you know about the Tenseiga, ningen?"

I explained how I'd heard of it from a travelling monk, and that I'd asked the elders to whom it belonged.  
"Why?"  
He asked, sending me on another journey of self-questioning.

"I suppose, I just want to learn about it."  
That wasn't the reason; it didn't feel like the reason. Somehow, I think he knew it wasn't the reason either. He said nothing for awhile, making no moves to end my life. It seemed that stage was behind us now. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I heard him speak.

"Tomorrow, I leave for my castle."  
It seemed that he might have been addressing me, but after that he sank down to sleep.

I awoke to being slammed into a tree. I opened my eyes when I felt the contact of my head against it; it seems I had been rolled into it. I looked up to find Sesshomaru and another man, swords drawn. I gathered myself up, standing close to the tree. As I've said before, I wasn't a fighter. Sesshomaru paid no notice to me, and I silently watched. The man he was sparring, however, did pay notice to me. He growled a little, and I backed further into the tree.

"I see you've kept that girl with you."  
My ears perked up, he was talking about me! That had to have been the demon for days before. Sesshomaru snarled. I could bet he would protect his ego.

"She's been following me."  
The man raised an eyebrow at me, looking past Sesshomaru.

"Interesting."  
The man sheathed his sword. He chuckled in a way that made the skin of my neck stand on end.

"I shall see how this plays out. I'm most intrigued."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he too sheathed his sword. The man again chuckled, and then he seemingly disappeared into himself. I blinked a couple of times, unsure I had truly seen it. I was suddenly aware of Sesshomaru again, he still hadn't turned from where the man had been.

"His name, ningen, is Naraku."

I looked in the direction that Naraku had been in again, and then back at him. He turned towards me, facing me.

"Come."  
He ordered, then turned and began walking. I scrambled to follow him. Did this mean that I was allowed to stay with him? And just who was this 'Naraku' guy? He seemed pretty important, if it made Lord Sesshomaru change his mind so easily. We continued walking for a few more hours', until we reached a clearing. A little ways in the distance was the most magnificent castle, it nearly touched the clouds.  
"That's where you live?"  
I conveyed my disbelief in my statement. He gave an indignant reply.

"Indeed."

He continued past me, I was in awe. We had to walk until it got dark to reach the castle gates. As soon as we had reached the gates leading into the property I heard the most annoying and shrill voice.

"Milord, Milord!"

I waited for someone to approach the gate, but it seemed to open of its own accord. Then, I looked down. At my feet was a small creature with a long staff in its hands. I let out a yelp and jumped away from it.

The creature eyed me in a pretentious manner.

"Milord, what is a human doing here?"

Sesshomaru gave no response to his question, and walked past him. The small creature began to fret as he watched him walk off; I started to follow after him when I was stopped.

"Oh no, not you, you can't go in here. You're just a human girl."

I immediately found the anger rising in me to a very high level.  
"Human this, human that. Why is being a human so bad? I can tell you one thing; I'd rather be a human than a demon. Why, we've been attacked twice on the way here!"

The creature looked infuriated, and opened its mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru's over powered his.

"Let her in, Jaken."

The creature sighed, admitting defeat. It seemed incredibly loyal to him.

"Of course, Milord."  
He stepped aside, though disdainfully, and let me through. I ran to where Sesshomaru had gone, and followed him into the massive building. The little green creature, Jaken, followed me clearly disturbed. He ran up to Sesshomaru, again, clearly unhappy.

"Milord, why would such a person as you associate with a mere human girl?"  
He was fretting all over the place about it. Human this, human that. I was about to burst a seam. Sesshomaru swatted him away, and Jaken gave a pathetic whimper. I inwardly smiled at it. It had begun to get on my last nerve. Suddenly he stopped, before Jaken could interject again. Sesshomaru's face was solemn.

"Take her to the chambers."  
Then he turned on his heels, leaving me with that stupid little creature.


	3. The Western Lands

I'd been following Sesshomaru for days. It seemed like we weren't going in any particular direction, or that he had any particular destination. He hadn't spoken one word to me since he'd nearly killed me. When he finally rested, he still didn't make a move for conversation. I felt odd, I should be angry with him, for the pain he'd caused. However, I simply couldn't get mad at him. It was an odd sensation. I hadn't exactly felt like myself after I'd somehow managed to protect myself against him and that other demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru."  
My voice was a little hoarse from not using it for so long. My ears felt a little stopped up too. He didn't turn from his position. He was lying on his side, facing the opposite direction of me. His answer wasn't encouraging, but it wasn't a dismissal.

"Hmn."

The sound from him was an aggravated snort, but I continued with my intention anyway.  
I felt all of the questions I had bubbling to my tongue, but I fought hard against asking them. I finally decided on one question, one that had been biting my curiosity.

"Who was he?"

The question was vague, but I could tell he understood who I was meaning. Though, he didn't answer for a good long time, as if I wasn't the most important entity around. It slightly aggravated me, but I patiently waited for his response.

"Your voice irritates me. Why do you follow me, ningen?"  
I felt anger bubble to my face, and then it dispersed. I didn't really know why I was following him. In fact, it seemed logical that I shouldn't follow him. He was a powerful and fearsome demon lord, but somehow, I just didn't feel that way. I pondered his words, and then gave the only answer I could.

"I don't know."  
He let out that snort again.  
"Then perhaps, you should stop."

The answer I was expecting, but I wasn't going to stop. Another wave of silence crept over us, and I was surprised to hear his voice.

"How did you know about the Tenseiga, ningen?"

I explained how I'd heard of it from a travelling monk, and that I'd asked the elders to whom it belonged.  
"Why?"  
He asked, sending me on another journey of self-questioning.

"I suppose, I just want to learn about it."  
That wasn't the reason; it didn't feel like the reason. Somehow, I think he knew it wasn't the reason either. He said nothing for awhile, making no moves to end my life. It seemed that stage was behind us now. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I heard him speak.

"Tomorrow, I leave for my castle."  
It seemed that he might have been addressing me, but after that he sank down to sleep.

I awoke to being slammed into a tree. I opened my eyes when I felt the contact of my head against it; it seems I had been rolled into it. I looked up to find Sesshomaru and another man, swords drawn. I gathered myself up, standing close to the tree. As I've said before, I wasn't a fighter. Sesshomaru paid no notice to me, and I silently watched. The man he was sparring, however, did pay notice to me. He growled a little, and I backed further into the tree.

"I see you've kept that girl with you."  
My ears perked up, he was talking about me! That had to have been the demon for days before. Sesshomaru snarled. I could bet he would protect his ego.

"She's been following me."  
The man raised an eyebrow at me, looking past Sesshomaru.

"Interesting."  
The man sheathed his sword. He chuckled in a way that made the skin of my neck stand on end.

"I shall see how this plays out. I'm most intrigued."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he too sheathed his sword. The man again chuckled, and then he seemingly disappeared into himself. I blinked a couple of times, unsure I had truly seen it. I was suddenly aware of Sesshomaru again, he still hadn't turned from where the man had been.

"His name, ningen, is Naraku."

I looked in the direction that Naraku had been in again, and then back at him. He turned towards me, facing me.

"Come."  
He ordered, then turned and began walking. I scrambled to follow him. Did this mean that I was allowed to stay with him? And just who was this 'Naraku' guy? He seemed pretty important, if it made Lord Sesshomaru change his mind so easily. We continued walking for a few more hours', until we reached a clearing. A little ways in the distance was the most magnificent castle, it nearly touched the clouds.  
"That's where you live?"  
I conveyed my disbelief in my statement. He gave an indignant reply.

"Indeed."

He continued past me, I was in awe. We had to walk until it got dark to reach the castle gates. As soon as we had reached the gates leading into the property I heard the most annoying and shrill voice.

"Milord, Milord!"

I waited for someone to approach the gate, but it seemed to open of its own accord. Then, I looked down. At my feet was a small creature with a long staff in its hands. I let out a yelp and jumped away from it.

The creature eyed me in a pretentious manner.

"Milord, what is a human doing here?"

Sesshomaru gave no response to his question, and walked past him. The small creature began to fret as he watched him walk off; I started to follow after him when I was stopped.

"Oh no, not you, you can't go in here. You're just a human girl."

I immediately found the anger rising in me to a very high level.  
"Human this, human that. Why is being a human so bad? I can tell you one thing; I'd rather be a human than a demon. Why, we've been attacked twice on the way here!"

The creature looked infuriated, and opened its mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru's over powered his.

"Let her in, Jaken."

The creature sighed, admitting defeat. It seemed incredibly loyal to him.

"Of course, Milord."  
He stepped aside, though disdainfully, and let me through. I ran to where Sesshomaru had gone, and followed him into the massive building. The little green creature, Jaken, followed me clearly disturbed. He ran up to Sesshomaru, again, clearly unhappy.

"Milord, why would such a person as you associate with a mere human girl?"  
He was fretting all over the place about it. Human this, human that. I was about to burst a seam. Sesshomaru swatted him away, and Jaken gave a pathetic whimper. I inwardly smiled at it. It had begun to get on my last nerve. Suddenly he stopped, before Jaken could interject again. Sesshomaru's face was solemn.

"Take her to the chambers."  
Then he turned on his heels, leaving me with that stupid little creature.


End file.
